Wrath of the Valkyrie
by AfroThunda
Summary: There is one rule that the students of Beacon Academy should always follow: NEVER get on Nora Valkyrie's bad side. EVER.
1. Jaune Arc: Breezy

**I know this isn't the most original idea ever, but I haven't seen anybody do a story like this for RWBY. And since Nora is one of my favorite characters and I'm bored at the moment, why not? Soooooooooo…let's go!**

Jaune was not having a good morning. He was having an absolute terrible morning!

For some unknown reason, his alarm clock reset in his sleep and didn't go off to wake him up. Usually this wouldn't be a problem considering that he had three roommates that could wake him up. Unfortunately, all three of his roommates left their dorm early, probably to attend to their own matters, choosing not to disturb his sleep. So when Jaune woke up to the flashing "12:00" on his clock, he immediately panicked and launched himself to the other side of the room to grab his scroll and check for the actual time. It was 8:56; Jaune had approximately **four minutes **to get to his first class! And if that wasn't bad enough, it was a class with Professor Goodwitch! With a feminine scream of terror, he dropped his scroll and tried his absolute best to get ready in time, sacrificing steps in his usual morning routine such as breakfast, his morning shower, and brushing his teeth. The only thing he had time to do was to get dressed in his mandatory school uniform.

For some reason, his uniform pants felt surprisingly breezy…

As soon as he was dressed, he sped off from his front door in a mad sprint, not stopping for anything. He was sprinting so quickly that it would have put Ruby to shame. He almost ran into a few other students during his run, dodging and evading them as he passed them. He could have sworn he heard the other students giggle and laugh as he ran by, but he didn't have time to ponder why. After running across Beacon and slamming the door to the classroom open, he leaped into the closest empty seat, panting and wheezing from his morning exercise.

"Made *pant* it *pant*." He wheezed as he attempted to regain control of his breathing.

But as Jaune gained his bearings, he began to notice the weird looks his classmates were giving him. Most of the guys were staring and trying to swallow their laughter, and the girls were blushing heavily. He also noticed that some of his friends were there giving them the same looks. Ruby and Velvet were red in the face and covering their eyes, Weiss was glaring at him with an appalled look on her face, Blake and Ren were staring at him with their eyes widened in shock, and Nora was just smiling evilly at him.

"_What's their problem?" _Jaune wondered as he checked the classroom clock on the wall to make sure that he made it in time. According to the clock, it was 8:55.

"_Wait, I'm five minutes early?! What?!" _

"Mr. Arc…"

Facing the voice that called for his attention, he found himself facing Professor Goodwitch, and her face was an unusual combination of embarrassment, amusement, and most noticeable, anger.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, gulping as he did so.

"Could you explain to me and the rest of the class **why your pants ARE IN SUCH AN UNPRESENTABLY CONDITION?! ** She screamed as her voice escalated.

"But my pants are… just…fine…"

As he looked down, he noticed that his pants were in fact not "just fine". There was a large hole cut into the pants that blatantly exposed his bright-white underwear for the world to see. But what really horrified Jaune was the cursive red message that was neatly sewn onto the back on his butt and the front of his underwear near his… "special place".

"**Property of Pyrrha Nikos"**

There were only two words Jaune could whimper at that moment.

"Oh crap…"

_(3 Hours Later At Lunch)_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny Yang!" Pyrrha shouted out of embarrassment with the color of her face completely matching that of her hair.

" No, *snicker* your right. It's not funny. It's hysterical! HAHAHAHA!" Yang screamed as she tumbled to the floor clutching her aching sides.

"It's undignified! What the hell were you thinking you dim-witted dolt?!" Weiss scolded as she slapped the back of his head repeatedly.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jaune cried as he guarded his head from Weiss's assault.

After crawling her way back up to the table with tears of laughter dripping down her face, she faced Blake asking, "What do you think Blake? Undignified or Funny?"

Blake, smiling and chuckling, simply closed her book, reached into her pocket, and pulled out her scroll.

"Both, but I was able to get the best wallpaper ever for my laptop because of it." She said as she pulled the scroll open, displaying the compromising picture of Jaune.

This sent Yang barreling into another fit of laughter as she crashed into the floor again.

Ruby, still blushing slightly from the incident, asked the members of Team JNPR, "So how _did _it happen?"

Nora replied, "I dooonnn't knooow." smiling mischievously and facing the other way.

Clearly understanding the underlying message his friend communicated, Ren facepalmed while shaking his head.

"You didn't."

"Maaaayyyyyybeee."

All the rest of the group could do was stare baffled at the mischievous pink menace before them, except Yang who was still rolling on the floor laughing.

"Why would you do that to me?!" Jaune screamed in fury.

"**BECAUSE YOU ATE THE LAST OF THE PANCAKES YESTERDAY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **Nora shouted at him in rage, slamming her fist on the table and making everyone at the table cower back in fear.

_(Yesterday Morning)_

When Nora woke up, she knew today was going a great day! There were no classes today, all of her homework was completed, and Ren was taking her to the arcade today! And what better way to start the day than with a plate of Ren's specially made pancakes!

"_Nothing could ruin this day for me!" _She merrily thought as she skipped to the kitchen in her pink sloth pajamas.

However, Nora immediately stopped as she witnessed the heinous crime that was occurring before her when she entered the kitchen. Jaune was finishing the last bite of a syrup-glazed golden pancake. **The last pancake.**

With syrup smeared across his lips, Jaune happily said, "Hey Nora!" as he wiped his mouth and dropped his plate into the sink.

"It's a great morning isn't it!" he said as he walked off.

Even after Jaune left, Nora could only stare at the vacant space that Jaune occupied a few minutes ago. Slowly her face distorted into a venomous scowl, and she began to growl like an enraged Ursa.

"_IT…IS…ON…" _She thought as she began to plan her vengeance on the unknowing blonde.

_(This Morning)_

After Ren and Pyrrha left, Nora was busy at work sewing Jaune's pants, taking great care not to wake him up. After she was done, she began to reset the alarm clock on Jaune's nightstand and the clock on his scroll as she hummed happily.

"Yes Jaune, it is a great morning." She whispered sinisterly with a smile on her face as she grabbed Jaune's uniform pants with a pair of scissors in hand.

**So there you go! If you have any ideas for a prank and a target character in mind, PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me in a review! I want this to be as fun for you as it is for me, and it will motivate me to write faster! From your reviews, I'll decide which poor unfortunate soul suffers the wrath of Nora Valkyrie in the next chapter. **

**Till next time guys! Remember: Read your fanfics, Review them, and make sure to save the last pancakes for Nora!**

**P.S.: If you give me a reason why she targets your voted character, it would make it a lot easier!**


	2. Pyrrha Nikos: Unholy Confessions

**Wooow….thanks guys! Your feedback is amazing! I didn't expect this to be received so well! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my first voter and first positive reviewer. At the time I am currently writing this, the votes are as followed: Weiss, Yang, and Ren; 1 vote each. Cardin currently has 2 votes, so you can guess whose ass is grass in the next chapter!**

**Anyway, this one's for you destinyTail0!**

_(Team JNPR's Dorm)_

"Where the hell are they?" Nora whispered in panic as she was tearing the refrigerator apart.

They were gone. **All of her sweets were gone.**

She woke up this morning ready to indulge herself with a scrumptious-didilyomptious breakfast that Jaune had so evilly robbed from her two days ago. But when she opened the fridge, ready to decimate the sugary treasures that she collected yesterday, she almost screamed when she found her designated spot in the fridge completely vacant.

Her cupcakes, cookies, cinnamon rolls, ice cream, and all of the extra pancakes Ren made for her last night were **GONE**! Where could they have gone?! She made absolutely sure to write her name on every piece of food that she claimed to make sure Jaune wouldn't repeat his last mistake.

"So help me Oum, if he ate my sweets, I'm gonna shove that collapsible shield up his-."

"Looking for something?" a voice sarcastically questioned behind Nora.

Nora whirled around to see Pyrrha in her crimson silk night gown with her hair down, looking slightly irritated. She was tapping her bare right foot against the floor with her arms crossed. Nora must have woke her up looking for her missing treats.

"My sweets are gone! I put them in the fridge last night, but now they're gone!" Nora panicked as turned to the fridge again to search it a twenty-second time.

"I know. I threw them away." Pyrrha said

Nora froze as the color left her face. Her body shook and twitched as she slowly closed the fridge and grabbed Pyrrha firmly by her shoulders.

"You…**did**…**WWWHHAAAAATTTTT?!**" She roared in astonishment and rage.

"I threw all of your junk food into a trash bag and threw the bag into the dumpster as the garbage man came." Pyrrha said with a calm and neutral voice.

"Why the freaking hell would you do that?! Do you know how much Lien I spent on those?!" Nora interrogated, shaking her teammate back and forth like a soda can.

While throwing Nora's hands off her, Pyrrha angrily replied, "You have an addiction Nora!"

"No I don't!"

" .DO!"

"Where's your proof!?"

"Your little stunt with Jaune's pants yesterday over something as trivial as pancakes!"

"I _**ALWAYS**_ have dibs on Ren's pancakes! And you're just mad because he's your boyfriend!"

"He's not my- the point is that your unhealthy obsession with sweets is detrimental to your health and apparently your self-control!"

"IS NOT!"

As the two enraged females' faces closed in on one another, their argument was silenced by the loud, echoing sound of someone's fist slamming on their front door.

"Would you deafening imbeciles PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?! Some of us are trying to sleep!" a shrill voice screamed from the other side of the door.

"Weeeeiiiiissss, come back to beeeeed…" Ruby moaned from the other room.

Embarrassed by how loud she was being, Pyrrha whispered to the door, "I'm sorry. We'll be quieter."

All she heard in return was a huff of frustration and the slamming of team RWBY's door.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Pyrrha gently placed her hands on Nora's shoulders in an effort to calm her down as well.

"Look Nora, I know this is problematic for you, but I am confiscating any and all of your junk food for the time being. As your teammate, and as your friend, I cannot let you continue this horrendously unhealthy diet, and you need to be punished for what you did."

"But what am I supposed to eat now?! That was all I had!" Nora complained.

"I, personally, will be refilling your division of the fridge myself."

"With what?" Nora asked with contempt.

"Vegetables, fruits, and soy meat."

Nora could only gape in horror at Pyrrha's answer. What kind of sick joke was this?! Eating vegetables and fruit for an extended amount of time is a fate worse than death, and there was no way Nora was gonna eat that disgusting abomination called "soy meat"!

Scared out of her mind from the mere thought of eating these atrocities, Nora got on her knees and grabbed Pyrrha's legs. She looked up to her with a look of pure plead.

"Come on Pyrrha, this isn't funny. Momma needs her fix, man. Just give me back my sweets. Pleeeaaassse." She pleaded with her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Nora, but my mind is made up. Tomorrow I'll pay you back for all the Lien you spent."

After separating herself from Nora, Pyrrha walked away to prepare herself for the day.

Nora remained on her knees, looking disturbed beyond all comprehension. Over time, her face slowly changed from a look of horror into a look of determination.

There was no way she was going on a diet! She would have to **force** Pyrrha to leave her be.

But how?

As Nora pondered this, she noticed Pyrrha's weapons, Milo and Akouo, lying on the counter unattended. She began to concentrate immensely on Milo, formulating a plan to get the red-head off her back.

"_Yeah…that could work." _She thought with a malicious smirk on her face.

"_Sorry Pyrrha, you brought this on yourself."_

_(Beacon's Shooting Range)_

After Pyrhaa showered and got dressed in her uniform, she decided to get some target practice in before class started. As she opened Milo to load it, to her surprise it was already loaded.

"_That's funny. I don't remember reloading it this morning…"_

"Hey Pyrrha."

Startled by the voice interrupting her train of thought, she noticed Ren standing next to her looking worried.

"Oh, hello Ren. Do you need something?" she asked

"I couldn't help but overhear your little argument with Nora."

"Oh, sorry about that. We didn't wake you up did we?" she asked, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I'm used to Nora waking me up early anyway. But I did want to speak to you about that."

His face did not abandon its look concern.

"What's wrong?"

Deeply sighing, Ren hesitated before answering.

"Just give her back her sweets. Give them back before it's too late."

Confused by Ren's request, she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?"

Ren sighed again and put his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, contemplating what he could say to make his friend aware of the grave mistake she made.

"Look Pyrrha, I think you are a strong-willed and intelligent woman that can conquer most challenges you encounter, but you're not going to win this fight. She is going to find a way to get her sweets and she will have no problem doing something humiliating to you like she did to Jaune in order to do so. I'll bet you anything that she is plotting against you right now. Just save yourself a lot of hardship and return her sweets while you still can."

If Pyrrha wasn't intimidated before, she was now.

"But Re-"

"Just. Give them. Back." Ren interrupted, removing his hand from her shoulder and leaving to get ready for class.

Slowly picking Milo back up, she began to break into a cold sweat, greatly disturbed by Ren's warning. Ren was a very truthful individual and never lied or exaggerated. If he said she was in danger, she was in **DANGER.**

_Maybe this wasn't the best approach. I better replace her sweets as soon as class ends._

Checking the clock above her on the wall, she realized she had seven minutes left until class starts.

"_Hmmm…I have enough time I guess."_

As she slowly aimed Milo towards the cardboard Ursa on the other end of the room, she aligned the sights to its center and slowly began to pull the trigger.

Satisfied with her aim, she pulled the trigger.

Only for Milo to misfire and slightly implode, blasting soot into her face and blinding her as she dropped it in shock.

"*Cough**Cough* What *Cough* happened?" she coughed while furiously rubbing her eyes.

After wiping her eyes to the point that she could see properly, she picked up her beloved weapon to inspect the damage it suffered. There was a slight hole where the soot escaped, but besides that, no other damage was visible, an observation that baffled Pyrrha.

"_What? How did…"_

Deciding to worry about it later, she immediately rushed to the bathroom to wash her face before class. Had she remained in the shooting range for a few more seconds, she probably would have heard the evil cackling coming from the air vents and the blue eyes inside gleaming with insanity.

_(Professor Port's Class)_

"-then with my highly superior strength, I wrestled the rabid Ursa into the ground and snapped it's neck like a toothpick!" Professor Port proudly proclaimed with a bow.

For the first time ever since they began attendance to Beacon, the students were actually paying attention to one of Port's long-winded tales, skeptical on whether or not that the man was telling the truth.

"Now then, any questions?" He asked as his moustache animatedly jumped up and down his lips.

Pyrrha was the first to raise her hand.

"Ah Ms. Nikos, what's your question?"

She would have asked an insightful question that hopefully would elicit an insightful answer, but the most unexpected anomaly escaped her lips.

"MY MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YAAARRRD AND DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAN YOUUR-"

Pyrrha slammed her hands to her mouth to silence herself, horrified at what she just screamed.

The classroom was completely silent. All one could hear was the slow chirping of the crickets echoing throughout the room. However, the silence was quickly destroyed as Yang's booming laughter escalated with each passing second.

"Ex…scuse me Ms. Nikos?" questioned Port with his left eyebrow slowly rising, still processing what his student just said.

"Um…w-w-what I meant t-to say was wh- I COULD TEACH YOU, BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!"

At that moment, Yang's booming laughter was joined with Nora's insane cackling.

Pyrrha jumped from her seat, collecting her things as quickly as she possibly could.

With panic in her tone, Pyrrha whimpered, "I think I need to go no- I WANT TO KNOCK ASSES WITH JAUNE!"

Pyrrha was immediately replaced with a red streak as she sprinted away from the classroom screaming "I HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT JAUNE LAST NIGHT THAT INVOLVED HIM SPANKING ME WITH HIS SHIELD!"

There was only one covalent thought Peter Port could form at that moment.

"_What the hell just happened?"_

_(At lunch in the Cafeteria)_

"-and then she ran away as fast as she could! It was priceless!" narrated Yang as she laughed between words.

The group of friends could only stare baffled at the blonde brawler's story, except Nora who was completely aware. Jaune, Ruby, and Velvet were blushing furiously from what Yang claimed that Pyrrha announced. Pyrrha had still not returned from her escape.

"S-S-She wants t-t-o do WHAT with m-me?" Jaune stuttered while having a slight nosebleed.

During Yang's presentation of her story of "The Best Day Ever…Of All Time", Ren couldn't help but notice Nora as she ate her vanilla cake with satisfaction and pride on her icing covered smile.

"What did you do this time?" Ren asked

Stopping mid-bite, she put her fork down and looked at Ren with her "innocent" eyes.

"What do you mean Ren? I didn't do any-"

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" Ren asked again with an assertive tone.

"**NORA! VALKYRIE!**" Pyrrha screamed as she entered the cafeteria, consequentially catching everyone's attention in the cafeteria.

"Oh heeeeyyyy Pyrrha, how has your day been?" Nora greeted with a huge smile.

In response, Pyrrha grabbed Nora by the collar of her shirt.

"This is your doing, isn't it?! What did you do to m- FIVE LIEN ME ROVE YOU RONG TIME!" Pyrrha screamed.

This sent the entire cafeteria roaring with laughter and made one student dig vehemently into his pockets to try and locate his wallet.

With a look of undisturbed happiness on her face, Nora replied quickly, "Weeeellllll…After you left after our argument I loaded your weapon with hollowed out rounds then snuck into team RWBY's dorm to steal some of Weiss's Dust and Ruby's tools then left to raid the Science lab for a list of chemicals that could degrade someone's ability to control what they said and their ability to"

Nora paused her speedy story to inhale air for three seconds, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

" keep their thoughts to themselves then came back to our dorm to use Ruby's tools to fill the rounds with the Dust after stealing the chemicals I needed from Blake and mixed the Dust with the chemicals so that when you fired your gun it would spew soot containing the chemicals into your face so you would inhale them so that I could trade you the antidote for my sweet privileges."

The group could only stare at Nora as they began to question just _how_ insane she truly was.

"How dare you?! Why did you steal my Dust?!" Weiss questioned outraged.

"Why did Blake have those chemicals?" Ruby questioned

"Does she usually do stuff like this?" Velvet questioned, swearing to herself to never piss Nora off in the future."

"**WHO DOESN'T HAVE ANY SELF-CONTROL NOW BITCH?!" **Nora shouted aggressively as she shoved Pyrrha's hands off of her collar.

"You're freaking insa-I PEEPED ON JAUNE IN THE SHOWER LAST WEEK!"

The sound that immediately followed that outburst was the sound of Jaune's body colliding with the floor as he fainted from embarrassment.

**So there you go! Next victim is Cardin Winchester!**


	3. Cardin Winchester: Best Birthday Ever

**Thanks for the reviews guys! At the time I am writing this, there are 2 votes for Ruby, and 1 vote each for Weiss, Yang, and Ren. Since Pyrrha and Cardin have suffered already, I'm resetting their count to 0. **

**Be sure to vote if you wanna see a character get it! This one's for Autistic-Grizzly and boris-the-red!**

It had been a hectic week for the students of Beacon, but after suffering the trials of mountains of homework and consistent tests, the one-week break finally arrived to grant them a reprieve from their stressful lives. None were happier than Jaune and Pyrrha for the break, due to recent events that compromised their ability to walk the halls of Beacon in peace. Jaune couldn't go anywhere in Beacon without snickers and imitated whipping sounds from the other students following him, and Pyrrha was still noisily exposing her perverted nature that she had worked so hard to hide. Suffice to say, any attempts at communication between the two partners became quite awkward for a while.

Even now they couldn't look one another in the eye as teams RWBY and JNPR relaxed in JNPR's dorm.

"Sooooooo…why is Pyrrha wearing a zipper mask again?" Ruby asked as she sharpened her precious Crescent Rose.

Ren looked up from his newspaper to see his red-headed teammate flinch at the mention of her adornment as she was typing on her laptop, so he decided to answer on Pyrrha's behalf. "She's still having problems controlling her… "outbursts", so she's wearing that to silence herself." He said as he sipped his coffee.

"Couldn't you have chosen a less obscene method?" Weiss asked with annoyance as she sat next to Ruby on Nora's bed.

Jaune paused the game on his scroll to answer the heiress. "All we had was duct tape, but it didn't stick long enough, so we ran out pretty quickly. This was all we could find on such short notice."

"Where in Beacon could you possibly find something like that?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms disapprovingly.

"We got it from Blake." Ren answered as he continued to read.

Weiss instantly shot her head toward her quiet teammate who was reading silently in the corner of the room.

"Why do you own such questionable property, and where do you get them?!" she asked, appalled by the nature of Blake's possessions. She didn't forget where Nora got her chemicals from.

"Weiss, my grandmother was a wise old-woman that had much to share with the younger generation of today. The reason for her wisdom was the extraordinarily long life she lived, a life that bestowed upon her much experience. She lived for over one hundred and twenty years. Would you like to know how she lived for so long?" Blake asked, not once taking her eyes off the black book in her hand.

Confused by her friend's abrupt change in topic, she simply decided to entertain her.

"How?"

"She minded her own damn business." Blake answered as she turned the page.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH! BUUUUUURRRRRRNNNN!" Yang obnoxiously shouted as she did her routinely pushups.

Offended by her teammates' snide remarks, Weiss shot up from her seat on the bed to reprimand them, but was interrupted by the door being slammed open as Nora barreled through it shouting excitedly.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys! Do you know what tomorrow is?!" She shouted as she bounced happily in the middle of the room.

"Calm down Nora. Now what happens tomorrow?" Ren calmly asked he put down his paper, genuinely interested in what excited Nora.

"Tomorrow is VELVET'S BIRTHDAY!" she exclaimed as she threw colorful confetti into the air while she danced in celebration.

This took everyone in the room by surprise as they stopped what they were doing. Out of everyone in their group of friends, Velvet was one of the quietest, second only to Blake. Not once had she mentioned anything concerning her birthday.

"Really? I wonder why she didn't tell us." Jaune said

"Who cares?! We are so throwing a surprise party!" Yang demanded as she pumped her fist in excitement.

"Great idea Yang!" Ruby agreed happily, "But where would we have it?" she questioned.

Jaune got up from his seat on his bed as he turned his scroll off. "We could have it here I guess, we would just have to move our beds out of the way. Is that okay with you guys?" he asked his teammates.

"I don't mind." Ren answered in a monotone voice as he continued to read his newspaper.

"That would be awesome!" Nora happily complied.

"What about you Pyrrha? You wanna do the party in our dorm?" Jaune asked.

Deciding to test whether or not that the antidote had completed its task, Pyrrha unzipped her mask to deliver her approval.

"I'LL DO _YOU _IN OUR DORM!"

Embarrassed by her perverted exclamation, she quickly zipped her mask back in place before she said anything else.

"Uuuuhhhh…I-I'll take t-that as yes." Jaune stuttered red-faced.

"Didn't you give her the antidote a few days ago?" Ruby asked Nora, blushing while trying to block out the disturbing thoughts of Pyrrha's declaration.

"Yeah, I did. I guess it takes longer to work than I thought." She answered as she scratched the back of her head in speculation.

"Good! I'm enjoying this way too much for it to end anytime soon!" Yang said through a fit of laughs, earning her a sour glare from Pyrrha.

"Anywaaay, Velvet is bound to show up while we are preparing this party, so I suggest that one of us will have to make sure she doesn't find out until were done. The rest of us will need to collect supplies and food while she is distracted. I also suggest we purchase presents while we collect our supplies." Weiss said as she took charge of the planning.

"I call distracting Velvet!" Nora said as she sprinted back through the doorway, slamming it shut as she left.

"Okaaay…Nora's on distraction duty. Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake, I want you three to stay here and clear room for tables and entertainment." Weiss commanded as she pointed at each of them.

"Roger." Blake and Ren said as they continued to read while Pyrrha simply delivered a thumbs-up.

"Everyone else, we have approximately twenty minutes to catch the next airship to Vytal, so take care of any business you need done before we leave. We shall be collecting supplies and presents, now let's go." She said as she left to retrieve her wallet, followed by the rest of her team and Jaune, leaving Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha to their duty.

After putting his newspaper away, putting the entertainment section on top since he knew Nora would want to read it when she got back, he couldn't help but ask Blake, "So where _did _you get your mask?"

"Who said it was mine?" she said while smiling mischievously.

_(Elsewhere)_

Glynda was worrying Ozpin as she dug furiously through her chest, growling in frustration as she searched for something.

"Glynda, is something wrong?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I can't find it." She said as she dug deeper through the chest.

"Find what?"

"The mask" she answered flatly.

"What mask are yo- Oh! That mask!" he said as he almost chocked on his coffee in surprise, remembering the last time Glynda wore it during their "private time".

"How did you lo-"

"Why don't you stop asking questions and HELP ME LOOK FOR IT?!" Glynda questioned angrily as she slammed her fists onto the chest.

_(Nora)_

"Ooooohhhh Veeelllllllveeeet! Come out, come out wherever you are" Nora sang happily as she skipped down Beacon's hallways looking for her Faunus friend. She didn't know how she was going to keep her occupied for a whole day, but she would think of something along the way.

As she continued to skip and prance across the halls, her search for her friend was abruptly ended as she turned as she turned left to the next hallway and saw a sight that enraged her incalculably. She saw one of her team's enemies, Cardin Winchester, roughly grabbing Velvet's rabbit ears and kept her dangling in the air as she cried for mercy. The heartless bastard simply laughed at her pleas and tugged harder, eliciting a shriek of pain from his captive.

"**OH HELL NO!" **Nora roared angrily as she flew at Cardin and decked him in his right eye, sending him tumbling into a wall as his grip on Velvet's ears was released.

"OW! What the hell?!" he questioned angrily as he readied his mace to beat whoever punched him into the ground.

"**YOU WANT SOME MORE?!" **She screamed demonically as she pulled Mjolnir out, ready to destroy Cardin.

At the sight of the obviously psychotic woman ready to tear into him, he recoiled in fear and promptly ran away as fast as his legs would allow, screaming in terror as he fled.

After confirming that the coward retreated, she immediately turned around to see Velvet kneeled on the floor, crying silently as she cradled her abused appendages. Feeling pity for her friend, she jumped over to her and gently hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly as she calmly shushed her.

"It's okay Velvet, its okay. Just calm down, were gonna go to your dorm and look at your ears, okay?" she soothingly whispered into her ear.

After her weeps of pain subsided, she nodded slowly as to refrain from moving her ears.

"Thank you…" she sorrowfully whispered.

_(Velvet's Dorm)_

"This is gonna hurt for a little bit, okay?" Nora said as she gently wrapped gauze around the base of her ears.

"Ow." Velvet whimpered as Nora applied slight pressure.

The two spent the next two hours on Velvet's bed treating her ears, doing what they could to bring the swelling down. It was a good thing Nora arrived when she did, otherwise her ears might have broke under the pressure of Cardin's grip.

As she looked around the room that had only one bed, Nora couldn't help but be reminded of the fact that Velvet had yet to receive teammates due to the odd number of students that came to Beacon. Poor Velvet didn't have any people she could call "friend" outside Teams RWBY and JNPR, making her an easy target for Cardin.

"Why do you let him do this to you? Don't you eventually get tired of it?" Nora asked as she wrapped a tiny ice pack against Velvet's left ear.

"Yes, but what can I do? If I try anything, he'll just do worse against me." Velvet dejectedly said as she hugged her legs.

"I just wish I could get him back and make him stop somehow." She whispered to herself so that Nora couldn't hear her.

But Nora heard her perfectly.

Feeling immense pity for her friend, she began to formulate a plan; a plan that involved Cardin's legs snapping like wet Popsicle sticks. She was going to make sure that Cardin would never bother her friends **ever again**.

"There you go." Nora said as she finished wrapping her ears. "You wait here, I'll be right back." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Velvet questioned as she lightly rubbed her injuries.

"**To do something I should have done a LONG time ago." **She answered ominously as she left the room with a malicious grin on her face, walking toward RWBY's room for more supplies.

This was gonna be the best birthday present **EVER**.

_(Cardin)_

"Freaking crazy woman" Cardin muttered angrily as he pressed an ice pack against his black eye, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.

He has heard stories of that girl before from student's gossiping in the hallway, but only when he encountered her for himself did he believe any of them. She was every bit of terrifying as the stories did her credit. If he was going to get revenge on her, than he would have to be careful.

As he treated the bruise on his face, he stopped as he heard a light tapping sound from the bedroom.

"Guys, is that you?" he called out, assuming it was his teammates returning from their activities.

There was no reply, just another series of tapping sounds that annoyed him.

Deciding to see what was going on; he left the bathroom to go to the bedroom, only to find the room vacant of anyone else. All that was out of the ordinary was the white letter resting on the pillow of his bed. Curious about who wrote the letter, he picked up the letter to read its contents.

"_Gotcha Bitch :-)"_

"What the he-"

Cardin was immediately silenced as Nora detached herself from her spot on the ceiling and smothered him with a rag soaked in chloroform, knocking him out as he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Let the transformation commence." Nora chuckled evilly as she grabbed Mjolnir, a rope, and a huge bag of hard candy.

_(Tomorrow at the Birthday Party)_

The time Velvet spent at her surprise birthday party had been the absolute best time of her entire life. She truly didn't think for a second that they would care enough about her as a friend to throw her a party since she wasn't in any of their teams. That was why she didn't bother telling any of them.

She almost wept tears of joy the moment Nora led her through JNPR's door this morning and she was startled when Sun and teams RWBY and JNPR jumped and screamed "Surprise!"

Near the end of the party, Nora took a glass and a fork and lightly tapped the fork against the glass, grabbing everybody's attention.

"Well guys, since the party's almost over, I guess now I can give Velvet her birthday present!" as she pulled out a remote with a huge red button on it.

Ren couldn't help but get a bad feeling about what Nora was planning.

With a cheek splitting smile, she slammed the button with her fist, and with a loud mechanical sound erupting from the ceiling, Cardin dropped in from the mechanical door in the ceiling. He was suspended upside down by the rope tied around his bleeding and broken legs. He was swinging back and forth as he moaned in agony, coughing in between moans.

Everyone in the room stood completely still with gaping mouths as they watched Nora bow down as if she finished performing for an audience.

"Holy crap, Nora! What did you do to him?!" Jaune shouted as he dropped his drink.

"What? It's a Cardin piñata! It even drops candy when you hit it! Watch!" Nora said as if she did nothing unusual.

In an act of sheer brutality, Nora leaped and slammed her elbow directly into Cardin's groin, causing him to vomit all over the floor below him. All that could be heard from his mouth besides hurling were his sobs and pleads for mercy, much like Velvet's from yesterday.

Slightly enjoying the sight before her, Blake inspected the colorful puddle under Cardin.

"Are those…Jolly Ranchers?" she questioned as she inspected the vomit.

"Jolly Ranchers, suckers, Nerds, candy necklaces, _and _Ring Pops!" Nora listed proudly while sticking a sucker in her mouth; a sucker from her pocket and not from the puddle, thank Dust.

"Nora! What the hell?!" Ren questioned in horror.

"Well, what do _you_ think, Velvet?" Nora asked, completely ignoring Ren.

Everyone looked at Velvet, who was standing in the middle of the room, to gauge her reaction.

They could have never guessed what would leave Velvet's mouth.

"Best. Birthday. Ever…" she whispered as she grabbed a stick and tapped it against the palm of her hands, glaring heavily at Cardin.

Everyone slowly backed away from the intimidating rabbit with murderous intent leaking from its voice.

_(The next day)_

RWBY, JNPR, and Sun were casually enjoying their frozen treats as they sat outside the Vytal ice cream shop. Due to yesterday's traumatizing event, everyone agreed to just forget about it over a nice serving of ice cream, except Pyrrha who refused to take her mask off.

Nora was currently boasting about her stunt yesterday, going through great detail about how she broke Cardin's legs after she drugged him and the sickening, wet crunching sound they made. She was also telling the group what she did after everyone left the party.

"So after I cut the crying wreck from his rope and Velvet healed his legs, I told him if I heard any complaints from Velvet again, I would tie his balls to an anvil and put it on the launch pads of Emerald forest. **Then I would blast him off.**" She narrated happily as she stacked all of her treats.

The rest of the group could only shudder at the thought of Nora's inhumane threat, knowing that she would not hesitate to follow through with it. The only person who didn't seemed phased was Blake; she was just reading her book calmly as usual.

Sun finished his banana-flavored Popsicle as he faced his enigmatic friend, "You don't look too disturbed by what happened. What's up?"

"I knew the entire time, which is exactly why I gave Velvet a specially made T-shirt for her birthday." She explained as she read.

Sun frankly shut up, shoving his curiosity about the shirt aside and deciding not to ask any more questions.

"So where did you get the chloroform from?" Yang asked, sitting at the table as she licked her vanilla ice cream cone.

"From under Blake's bed." She answered happily as she ate her ice cream sandwich.

"Seriously! Why do you have this stuff?!" Weiss questioned angrily as she put her spoon down.

"One hundred and twenty years, Weiss." Blake happily replied as she turned a page.

"Hey guys!" Velvet cheered happily as she sat at the table, looking more contented than they have ever seen her. She was holding the same remote Nora was using at the party.

"Hello Velvet. Are you enjoying Nora's remote?" Blake asked politely.

"What did you do _this_ time?" Ren asked flatly as he faced Nora with suspicion.

"I made some "modifications" to the remote. Show 'em Velvet!" Nora boasted happily as she jumped from her seat in excitement.

With an unsettling smile on her face, Velvet pressed the button, and all that could be heard in the distance were pained yelps and the sound of zapping electricity. With a panic struck face dripping with sweat, Cardin could be seen sprinting from across the street towards the group wearing a blindingly pink T-shirt and an electric collar.

"Yes *pant* Mistress? *pant*" wheezed Cardin as he leaned on his knees facing Velvet.

After taking ten seconds to process the anomaly in front of them, they simply swallowed their chewed food, took a deep breath…

And **laughed **their asses off...

"Oh my Dust, this is the greatest day of my life!" Jaune shouted to the sky with tears in his eyes while laughing.

"I…think I'm…gonna die!" Yang screamed through her laughter.

Blake stifled her laughter long enough to tell Jaune, "If you think that's funny, you should read the back of the shirt."

Jaune gawked at the shirt in surprise before asking," Is that the shirt you-"

"Yep." Confirmed Blake as she interrupted Jaune. "Velvet, if you would."

"My pleasure! VB, turn around." She commanded Cardin as she clapped her hands twice, referring to him by the unusual nickname.

"V…B?" Ren questioned hesitantly.

Whimpering in humiliation and sorrow, Cardin slowly turned to display the large, standard-issue name tag printed on the back of his shirt.

"**Hello, my name is: VELVET'S BITCH :-)"**

For the next twenty minutes, all that could be heard for miles was the sound of joyous laughter and Cardin's sobs.

**Thanks for reading guys! Next chapter is Ruby!**


End file.
